


Stick and Poke

by glittertech



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: Three different version of a world where mission companions are matched according to the names on their wrist.





	1. 0→1

“I can’t believe this,” Kevin groans at his blank wrist.

Something like 80% of missionaries arrive at the MTC with a name already on their left wrist. Of the remaining fraction, about 70% develop the name within the first week. By the second week, the number goes up to 95%. On the second to last day of training, 99% of missionaries are matched. Kevin felt like he might vibrate out of his skin with anxiety by the time tomorrow rolls around. His arm is getting sore from holding it up to stare at it. The skin on the inside of his wrist is delicate and raw from constant swipes of impatient fingertips. Every second that ticks by is another second that he is strange and unworthy.

What would happen if he never got a name? He’s never heard of anyone finishing their training without a companion. Would he be the only loser in history to be sent home unmatched? (Kevin later learns that leaving due to "behavioral issues" can mean a lot of different things.)

He hates that unmatched missionaries are discouraged from seeking out their companions. Trying to get along with everyone is fine, but doesn’t that go against the spirit of companionship? Kevin would feel better if he just knew who the other unmatched elders were. He sleeps uneasily, just like every night previous.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he doesn’t even bother to check. He knows nothing is there.

 

* * *

 

The last day of training doesn’t involve a lot of training. There’s one last review session that only lasts an hour, then everyone packs before lunch. The match ceremony follows.

It’s a formality, mostly. A celebration. Each pair of companions is announced two by two and goes onstage to receive their mission location.

Onstage, Sister Jensen and Sister Cook are gleefully accepting their call to the Rexburg mission and Kevin secretly feels sorry for them. As he shifts in his seat, the skin on his wrist starts to burn and he is suddenly and utterly terrified. After all the waiting and worrying he suddenly has the answer. He could look now and get it over with. But his chest is tightening and his stomach is turning and he absolutely does not want to. He can’t look now, not while there are happy, worthy people onstage cheering for their matches. Not now that he’s had to sit through this parade of virtue rubbing in his face that something is wrong with him. It’s too dark in the auditorium, he reasons. He wouldn’t be able to read the name even if he wanted to. Or it’s too late in the ceremony. They have it all planned out so he can’t interrupt. Kevin is shaking and shoves his left hand under his thigh.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the silhouette of someone, heavy set with curly hair, get up and approach one of the teachers observing from the sidelines. When the stage lights glint off his glasses, Kevin realizes it’s Arnold Cunningham. He’s the one who eats lunch with the custodial staff. The one who raises his hand for every question despite never knowing the answer. The one who always forgets to do his laundry on preparation day. The one who tripped and sprained his ankle walking into the building on his first day.

Arnold is talking to the teacher, who is shaking their head. He probably asked to go to the bathroom or something. The teacher walks out and Arnold slinks back to his seat.

He doesn’t even think-, it doesn’t even cross Kevin’s mind until a bishop gestures him out of his seat and he sees another doing the same to Arnold. He walks down the aisle on numb feet. Arnold is approaching from the other side, trying to talk to the bishop who is shushing him. Each thunk of Kevin’s foot on the stairs feels like a nail in the coffin. He reaches the top before Arnold. The mission president gestures them over to his podium.

“And finally, a last second match has united Elder Arnold Cunningham and Elder Kevin Price as mission companions.” Kevin closes his eyes when the president points out their failure. “You will serve in...,” he pauses for emphasis. He shuffles some papers. 

Kevin is nearly insensate from anxiety. 

“Uganda!”

“Uganda?” Kevin asks weakly.

“Uganda, cool! Where is that?”

...


	2. 2

As soon as Kevin shook Arnold’s hand, he saw the two names on his wrist, one crossed out. Seeing that name, obviously feminine and presented for all the world to see, was enough to drive Kevin to panic.

“Elder Cunningham, you have to cover those up!” he hissed, dropping his companion’s hand and stepping back. 

“Why? My mom always says a gift from God is extra special!” Arnold said, cradling his arm against his chest. The tender way he did it almost bothered Kevin. 

“Be that as it may, I can’t have anyone knowing… that.” Seeing the mixture of confusion and displeasure on Arnold’s face, he went on. “I’m sure you know the Church is not friendly to people like me. God doesn’t make mistakes.” 

Arnold’s face screwed up and it looked like he was going to say a lot of things Kevin probably didn’t want to hear. Kevin brushed past him and rifled through his own suitcase until he found his watch. As he wrapped the leather strap around his companion’s thick wrist, he avoided eye contact. He was fiddling with the buckle when Arnold spoke up.

“If we’re both weird and got paired together, does that mean we’re normal?” Kevin’s fingers slipped and the watch nearly fell off Arnold’s arm.

“We’re different kinds of weird that don’t cancel out. Besides, two wrongs don’t make a right.” Kevin didn’t know why he was even humoring Arnold.

Once he finished strapping Arnold in, Arnold looked at the watch and said, “I can’t read that.”

“What do you mean, ‘I can’t read that’? It has a fully numbered face; it’s as simple as possible!” Kevin threw a hand out in disbelief.

Arnold ignored him and exclaimed, “Oh, hey!” –punctuated by a smack on Kevin’s arm– “If I gotta wear something, so do you!”

While Kevin was rubbing the sore spot, Arnold reached into his backpack and pulled out…

A Jar Jar Binks slap bracelet. 

“No. No, I am not going to wear that.” Kevin said, backing away as if Arnold was brandishing a weapon. “He’s not even funny! We’re not allowed to wear jewelry!” Arnold’s fingers grazed Kevin’s and the chase began in earnest.

“It’s only fair, Elder Price!” Arnold shouted.

“Why do you even have that with you?!” Kevin shot back. He eventually tripped over his own suitcase and Arnold took the opportunity to slap the bracelet over his name really hard.

“That hurt, Elder Cunningham,” Kevin complained.

“Sorry!” Arnold said, not sounding very sorry at all.

A moment passed, the two of them sitting on the floor. 

Before standing up and righting his suitcase, Kevin said, “You know they’ll take it away.”

“I’m sure you can think of something else,” Arnold chirruped. 

Kevin had come up with a couple excuses long before he even realized he’d done so.


	3. 12+

“You must be Elder Price!”

When Kevin glimpsed his new companion’s arm, he thought for a second that he had some sort of tattoo sleeve.

“Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you, Elder Cunningham,” he said, offering his hand. Arnold took it unselfconsciously, like he didn’t even care about the line of names running up his arm.

“Is this, um, you first mission?” Kevin asked. He was still eyeing Arnold’s list.

“Yes indeed! It’s so awesome to be here, this has been the coolest month of my life!” Arnold said.

Twelve companions in a month? Kevin had no idea what to think of that.

“Well, I hope we can accomplish a lot together. I’m sure the Lord will work through us for good.”

* * *

As it turned out, Kevin was Arnold’s thirteenth and final companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange that each chapter is shorter than the last! I considered posting them by ascending word count, but decided on numerical order instead.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading~


End file.
